Many chip manufacturers (e.g., CPU vendors) provide customers, such as Original Electronic Manufacturers (OEMs) with reference code packages for each new CPU and chipset generation as they are released. The reference codes are incorporated into the OEM systems and firmware, such as the Basic Input/Output Settings (BIOS), and thereby indicate how the OEM system and/or firmware should be initialized and configured during boot and initialization procedures.
A common type of firmware embedded in OEM systems may include one or more Unified Extensible Firmware Interface (UEFI) components, each performing as a programming interface between the operating system (OS) of the system and the embedded firmware of the system. The UEFI component also performs the function of platform initialization. A challenge of using UEFI arises from the large amount of effort required to incorporate the reference codes into existing OEM systems, as the typical reference code package includes hundreds or thousands of files. Conventional methodologies require modifications be made to reference code package files and/or OEM system files directly, which is time-consuming, labor-intensive, and expensive.